swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Hearts and Minds
In speaking to the Mysterious Witch Rubina, she will instruct you in three ways to earn the favour of either the Nightsisters or the Singing Mountain Clan. This particular quest is intiated after you select - I would like to offer my wisdom. Rubina now invites you to accept the quest Hearts and Minds, stating - Show which Clan you support by convincing an Outcast to join it. Description: Speak with an Outcast Dathomiri Witch and aid her in deciding between the way of the Singing Mountain Clan or that of the Nightsisters. Note: This is a repeatable collection. You need to complete this quest 5 times for the collection. =Advising the Outcast Witches= The following are some of the scenarios that you will be asked to choose the correct response for according to the Clan you will be trying to convince the Outcast to join, and thereby earn favour with. Appropriate responses for either the Nightsisters (NS) or Singing Mountain Clan (SM) are recommended below. An Outcast Witch /way -1000 862 *Rubina is something of a legend in my clan, if she sent you then I'm sure you can help. Tell me what you think of these three situations. **''Okay, let's hear them.'' *A Trader owes payment to my Clan Sister which is now long overdue. One day, I see this Trader drop a bag of goods. **NS: Angrily inform the Trader that you are claiming the goods as payment and if it happens again it'll be his life. **SM: Return the bag with a reminder of the debt owed, trusting in his gratitude to prompt him to repay it. *During a duel, my enemy constantly taunts, insults, and curses me. **NS: Use the anger and gain strength from it. **SM: Face the anger; her taunts mean nothing. *A Clan sister has captured a number of Offworlder slaves and is torturing them for information. **NS: I don't see the problem. **SM: Confront her or report her misdeeds to the Clan Mother. *Your input has guided me to see things, for the most part, in the same way as the ''--supported clan--''. **''You'll be joining the ''--supported clan--'', then?'' *Yes. When my year-and-a-day exile is over I will travel to the ''--supported clan--''. Thank you for your help. An Outcast Witch /way 1481 3515 *I do not know if I believe that Rubina really exists, but I do know that I can use some help. **''Give me three situations and I'll do my best to help.'' *A Clan Leader is blind and no longer has strength in her hands. **NS: If she cannot craft, cook, or kill then she should be slain as a burden. **SM: Elders hold wisdom and that is their contribution and value. *The tide of a battle has turned against me and my Clan. The Clan Mother has called for a retreat. I see a Clan sister fall, wounded. **NS: Leave her to fend for herself; if she's strong enough then she'll survive. **SM: Stop and aid your fallen Clan sister. *A Clan sister seeks the love of her slave. **NS: Teach her a spell to control his mind and bind his will to hers. **SM: Council her in the way in which she might win his heart. *Many thanks, you have helped me to see the wisdom of the ''--supported clan--''. **''So you're joing the ''--supported clan--''?'' *Yes. When my year-and-a-day exile is over I will travel to the ''--supported clan--''. You have my gratitude. An Outcast Witch /way -2597, 4952 *So Rubina is not just a legend? Then I am honored to have your assistance! Tell me what you think of these three situations. Please be honest. **''I'll do my best.'' *My Clan sister and I both battle a rogue Rancor which I defeat but which she believes she did. **NS: Proudly claim the vistory and defend your honor with a duel if necessary. **SM: Allow her to claim the victory; it doesn't matter who ultimately slew the beast. *While hunting, I find my path blocked by a small patrol from a rival clan. **SM: Sneak past them or go well around; it is best to avoid conflict when possible. **NS: Confront them; it is only through conflict that we grow and evolve. *During a pitched battle, I see a Clan sister desert her post. As she flees, she is set upon be several enemies. **NS: Leave the coward to fight lone and earn the fate she deserves. **SM: Even after a momentary lapse of reason, she is still a Clan sister and deserves aid. *With you input, I see now that, for the most part, my beliefs lie alongside those of the Singing Mountain Clan. **''So you're off to join the ''--supported clan--'', then?'' *Yes. When my year-and-a-day exile is over I will travel to the ''--supported clan--''. You have my gratitude. An Outcast Witch /way -856, 2788 *You have truly been sent by the Mysterious Crone Rubina to aid me? I'm speechless. **''Describe to me three situations and I will advise you on each.'' *A harmless Baz Nitch is sneaking into camp and stealing food. **NS: Slay the useless scavenger. **SM: Capture and release the creature away from the camp so that it may return to the cycle of life. *While meditating far from my clan I receive a vision of a harsh winter coming soon. **NS: Provision yourself to insure your own survival. **SM: Return to your clan to warn them. *Among the children I see a large bully roughly shove a smaller child to the ground who then begins to weep. **SM: Intervene and council the bully on the error of her ways. **NS: Do nothing; even a child must learn to fight her own battles and draw strength from her fear and pain. *Yes, yes, I see now that it is the ''--supported clan--'' to which I am drawn. **''So you're joining the ''--supported clan--''?'' *Yes. When my year-and-a-day exile is over I will travel to the ''--supported clan--''. You have my gratitude. An Outcast Witch /way 866, 1095 *So Rubina has sent you to speak with me? Many strange tales are told around the cook fires of the one called Rubina. Very well. I will present you with three situations and you will tell me how you believe each should be handled. **''Got it. What are the situations?'' *I have been entrusted to deliver an uncounted bag of precious jewels, and I meet a diseased beggar along the way. **SM: The gift of a small gem can perhaps save the beggar and will never be missed. **NS: The gift of a swift death will remove one more parasite from the galaxy. *I prepared myself a meal and placed it into storage for later. Someone else ate it. Days later I find the same meal in storage. **SM: Leave it be. You cannot know that it belong to the person who ate yours. **NS: Eat it. It is only fair that you take from others what has been taken from you. *A clan sister has been stung by a poisonous insect, **SM: Aid her in any way that you can. **NS: If you seek to aid everyone that suffers you will only weaken them and yourself; if she is strong enough to deserve to survive then she shall. *For the most part your solutions align closely with the philosophy of the ''--supported clan--''. **''So you agree with the ''--supported clan--? *Yes. When my year-and-a-day exile is over I will travel to the ''--supported clan--''. You have my thanks. An Outcast Witch /way 1125, -1022 *The mysterious Crone Rubina has taken an interest in me and sent you to speak with me? Amazing. Well then, let us delay no further! **''Yes. Three situations and I'll tell you what I think of each.'' *In a duel to the death, I have disarmed my opponent. **SM: Allow her to regain her weapon or end the duel without death. **NS: Slay her for her weakness. *I am faced with an enemy patrol and risk capture or worse. The use of a Forbidden Spell would insure my freedom. **SM: The spells are forbidden for a reason. You must find another way to defeat the patrol. **NS: If you have the power, use it and gain victory. *I encounter a fledgling Rancor whose mother has been slain. **SM: Treat it gently and over time develop a bond of love and trust so that it will serve you faithfully. **NS:'' Use the force of your greater will to overpower its mind insuring that it will serve you without question.'' *Your words have helped me see that, for the most part, my beliefs mirror those of the ''--supported clan--''. **''So you're going to join the ''--supported clan--? *Yes. When my year-and-a-day exile is over I will travel to the ''--supported clan--''. Thank you for your help. =Benefits of Wisdom= After providing wisdom to each of the Outcasts, on reporting back to Rubina she will confirm the choice you've just made, and the Clan you'll therefore be gaining favour with. *So, through your input, the ''--supported clan--'' has gained. **''Yes, it seems I feel pretty much the way the ''--supported clan--'' does about a number of things; who knew?'' Each time you complete Hearts and Minds by providing your counsel to an Outcast, you'll also contribute to the collections Singing Mountain Clan Outcasts or Nightsister Outcasts, depending on your choices. Each requires 5 Outcasts to be aided in order to be completed. Reward: You will get to choose ONE of these items: *Dathomir Forest Scenery *Dathomir Plains Scenery *Dathomirian Portal *Dathomir Mountain Scenery Collection Reward: You will get one of these, depending on which side you allied with: *Singing Mountain Clan Tapestry *Nightsister Tapestry Category:Dathomir quests Category:CL 5 and higher